Messorem Album Is Thy Name
by Blue-Apples
Summary: There is a lot more to Albus Dumbledore's character than at first sight. Short little ficlet that is a work in progress. Enjoy and R&R!


**A/N: This is just a small little ficlet that I came up with on the spot. I'm hoping to expand upon this idea. Unbeta'ed and rough structure. Work In Progress people! Enjoy xx**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to the wonderful J. , Queen of Writing.**

Storm clouds brewed outside, closing in on the starry night. The waxing moon disappeared behind angry clouds. The castle groaned in anticipation of the battering storm. Inside the highest tower, an elderly wizard slept in his bed. _BOOM!_ Thunder clapped loudly, breaking the stillness. The wizard inside awoke with a start, his midnight blue eyes flashing. He sat up slowly and tucked his waist-length silver beard out of the way. Reaching towards his bedside dresser, he clasped his spectacles and perched them atop of his long, rather crooked nose.

"Fawkes," the old wizard croaked softly.

 _Candescens, you called for me?_ Spoke a high voice in the wizard's mind.

"Yes Fawkes, I am aware that you are tired greatly, but I must ask a favour of you," the wizard whispered.

 _You seek another of my tears, Candescens?_ Replied the voice.

"Indeed, Fawkes. Though I wish it were not so. At the present, we do not have another method of scrying Voldemort's actions. Nothing else but Phoenix magic will penetrate his defences." The wizard said as he rose from his bed.

The wizard's name was Albus Dumbledore. A rather gentle and highly intelligent wizard, of great status and accomplishment within the magical world. He emitted a grandfatherly aura, and made even the shyest of people feel comfortable and open in his presence. At odds with his first appearances however, Albus Dumbledore was an extremely manipulative man. He used all information as a means to his own end, all in the name of the 'Greater Good', as he called it. Being as highly intelligent as he was, he kept all of this to himself.

 _Candescens, bring forth the vial. I am ready to deliver my tear._ The high voice of Fawkes replied.'

Albus smiled as he took a small crystal vial from his desk, then walked towards the silent phoenix. As he approached, Fawkes glided down from his perch to stop in front of him. Albus held forth the vial, as Fawkes gently lowered his head, and let a glittering tear fall from his golden eye.

"You have done me a great justice Fawkes, I thank you," Albus said, corking the vial and striding back towards his desk.

Fawkes inclined his head. _Indeed, but heed my words, and remember them dutifully. There is a consequence to every action, and a price to pay for every service. No matter how great or small. Candescens, I have chosen you as my life-long companion out of my own free will, I serve you faithfully. But do be mindful, using phoenix magic always comes at a price. The magic is pure, and it will not be tolerated for use against or for the dark arts. You stretch these limits, my friend. You always have done so. Do not ever cross the boundaries of our magic's leniency and generosity, or your eternal fate will be very misfortunate indeed._

Albus paused on his way towards his bed, and inclined his head in turn to the great phoenix. "Yes Fawkes, of that I have always been extremely mindful. But I must stretch the limits to their full extent, it is the only way ensure our victory and his defeat. You know this."

The phoenix raised its head. _Even commiting dark actions in favour of the "greater good", as you say, will still not be excusable to her judgement. Heed my words, Candescens, for even as this mortal life seems to stetch on, it is a fickle thing. The eternal life is not merciful when it is spent as an eternity in punishment._

Albus smiled as he laid down and closed his eyes. Yes _Fawkes,_ he though, _an eternity spent in punishment would be a terrible thing indeed. But there are other ways, there always are. You may call me Candescens, but when I am truly Messorem Album, who shall ever punish me._

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _A/N: Please R &R, constructive criticism is most welcome. :)_**


End file.
